


bee gains like nine grandpas

by luftkommandant



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Transformer Sparklings, old mechs being grandpas to bee, thats a fucking tag??????? holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: cycle: about an hourbee is a tiny boy who gives ratchet hell and i love high tide and kup and hound way too muchi know i did a terrible job with high tides accent but also do i care?? no. im scottish and its tuesday morning when i wrote this so i just, yEET throw some words at yallalso i just found the tag grandparent bobby so yall guess what im gonna be reading today lmaoi might make a second part of the Shenanigans of bee and the grandpas but idkif anyone cares all the mechs in the hall are high tide, hound, kup, impactor, springer, ironhide, leadfoot, and seasprayalso posted on tumblr!! https://rlbeemovie.tumblr.com/post/165270394521/bee-gains-like-nine-grandpas-luftkommandant





	bee gains like nine grandpas

**Author's Note:**

> cycle: about an hour
> 
> bee is a tiny boy who gives ratchet hell and i love high tide and kup and hound way too much  
> i know i did a terrible job with high tides accent but also do i care?? no. im scottish and its tuesday morning when i wrote this so i just, yEET throw some words at yall  
> also i just found the tag grandparent bobby so yall guess what im gonna be reading today lmao  
> i might make a second part of the Shenanigans of bee and the grandpas but idk
> 
> if anyone cares all the mechs in the hall are high tide, hound, kup, impactor, springer, ironhide, leadfoot, and seaspray
> 
> also posted on tumblr!! https://rlbeemovie.tumblr.com/post/165270394521/bee-gains-like-nine-grandpas-luftkommandant

High Tide sits with the rest of the veteran soldiers, enjoying a cube of high grade and watching the Prime’s new sparkling give his carrier, the medic Ratchet, hell, hiding under the tables in the mess hall and giggling and running off again whenever he’s found. None of them can remember the sparkling’s name, but he’s the tiniest, yellowest, most energetic sparkling any of them have seen.

Once he starts getting tired, the sparkling runs towards one of High Tide’s friends, Kup, and raises his arms to be picked up. He squeaks in sparkling chatter, and Kup smiles. “Of course, little guy,” he says good naturedly, picking up the baby and tucking him against his shoulder. The sparkling happily purrs, tucking his helm against Kup’s neck and going into a light nap.

Ratchet isn’t far behind, plating draw tight in annoyance at having to chase the sparkling through the entire mess hall. High Tide holds up a servo to stop him before the medic can start on a rant, smiling. “We can watch ‘im for a bit. We’re not goin’ anywhere, and we love the l’il ones. Go take a break,” he suggests, reaching over to take the sleeping sparkling from Kup, who easily hands him over. “What’s ‘is name again?”

Sighing, Ratchet rubs his face with one servo. “His name is Bumblebee. Just make sure he doesn’t run off again, you’ll never catch him,” he instructs, looking slightly nervous at the idea of leaving his son.

“We’ll be fine. There’s, what, seven or eight of us and one of ‘im,” Hound chimes in, grinning. Bumblebee rouses a bit and reaches groggily for the munitions expert, who leans forward and wiggles his fingers at him, making him giggle.

The thought of getting a cycle or so of peace is too tempting, and Ratchet trusts the soldiers too much to say no. “Alright. I’ll be in the medical bay if he gives you any trouble,” he finally relents, sighing again and starting to leave the mess hall.

A tiny chirp from Bumblebee has him stopping, but the sparkling is quickly occupied by being passed to Hound and allowed to play with his beard. The sight of his sparkling happily curling tiny fingers in the giant mech’s beard follows Ratchet all the way to the medical bay, and he even smiles at the thought of what they’re going to get up to.


End file.
